


Perils of Jade Justice

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Collars, F/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jade Justice is a superheroine with a lot of bad luck. Each chapter will be about another peril Jade faces.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Perils of Jade Justice

He hated her. Every time he tried to do anything in the city, Jade Justice threw a wrench in his plans. She had gotten on his last nerve and today was the day he would do something to stop her.

"That green whore is going to pay today." He muttered to himself as he watched the street cameras.

He had thought about simply killing her but that would make it too quick. No, he wanted her to break, to suffer and he knew what he would do to her to get that result.

Grim put away his tablet when he spotted her, landing at a nearby alley. He drove his van to the alley's opening just as she stepped into the shadows.

"Hey, Jade!" He called out to get her attention.

When she turned, he fired at her through the open window with a tranquilizer and he watched her quickly fall to the ground, unconscious. When he was sure she was down, he left the van to drag her inside.

Inside, he set to work, fitting her with a silver collar, her weakness to keep her powerless. After that, he unzipped her green outfit and worked on slipping it off her body. Her bra, boots, socks and panties were taken next, leaving her naked.

Grim rolled her over and cuffed her wrists together before stuffing her panties in her mouth and taping them in place. A blindfold went over her eyes next. He then tied her ankles to her thighs and to her waist so her legs were spread.

When she was properly restrained, he went to the driver's seat to start driving away. It was a long drive to a cabin in a wooded area, far from society and civilization. By then, she was awake and unable to do anything about it.

He listened to her groan into her taped lips and looked back a couple of times to see her struggling. He felt his cock grow stiff at the sight of her naked, helpless form. He tore his eyes away quickly and pulled into the driveway of the cabin.

Turning off the engine, he got up and walked over to her. She started trying to move away but couldn't squirm very far.

"Dumb slut." He said.

He slapped her breast then spanked her pussy, drawing a gasp of surprise from her. When she started squirming more, he grabbed one of her breasts and started rubbing her pussy, moving his fingers between her sensitive lips, spreading them out.

"Listen to me, slut. You're not going anywhere. You're mine now. Your body belongs to me." He punctuated his words by shoving a finger inside her as his other hand twisted her nipple.

He laughed as he listened to her try to speak and shoved another finger inside her alongside the first. When her response was a moan, he moved down to bite her nipple.

"You like this, slut? You'll love what I'm about to do next."

He unzipped his pants and got between her legs, taking out his fingers only to replace them with his cock after lubing it up. He listened to her moan as he forced his way into her wet hole.

"I knew you'd love it."

He thrusted, again and again, his hands going to her breasts to grip them tightly. Rather quickly, he finished inside her, slapped her face hard then stood up. He zipped his pants back up then went to grab a leash, attaching it to her collar. Her legs were untied soon after and her blindfold was removed.

"Stand up, slut."

When she stood, he didn't have time to react, he didn't see it coming. Her foot impacted between his legs faster than he could move. He doubled over and she rammed her knee into his face. Then she stomped on his knee, kicked his gut. When he was down, she stomped on his neck hard enough he was dead.

She rummaged around in his pockets with a bit of difficulty and found the keys to her cuffs. Once she was freed of them, she unlocked the collar and tossed it aside. Quickly, she removed the tape and panties from her mouth, put on her clothes and left the van. Outside, she looked around before flying away.


End file.
